A number of different designs and types of brackets for supporting various objects are currently available and used. Brackets for supporting shelves typically are of a right angled configuration and may be unbraced or braced for carrying larger loads. Brackets are usually constructed in one piece of metal or plastics and therefore are generally limited in their application. Other brackets are particularly designed to suit the application to which they are put for example to suit a particular article or object. Thus brackets for supporting or carrying fishing rods are particularly designed for that purpose and have no other purpose. Similarly, brackets for supporting surfboards or bicycles typically can be put to no other use. There is a need therefore to provide a bracket which may be simply adapted for use in supporting various articles.